Only us
by RubyRed13
Summary: Annabeth Chas is dragged off to the world of Asgard to help her cousin Magnus Chase. Annabeths Greek brain won't help her with this. Follow old and new characters on a brand new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

"Percy…. Percy." Annabeth stood shaking her husband awake. It was 1 o'clock already and he needed to meet with Chiron and Nico. Percy flicked his hand but stayed asleep. "Ugh. Percy. Percy! ….. PERCY!" She pulled the blanket off and he groaned.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said groggily. "What time is it?"

"1 o'clock. Get up you have to leave in 30 minutes." That got him up.

"Uh, shower. See you soon." He said kissing her cheek. Annabeth started making the bed but a strange sound stopped her in her tracks. It was a sharp tapping coming from the window. She turned slowly not sure of what she was expecting. A bird. A black bird. A raven. She knew what that meant. Magnus. She rushed over to the window and let the bird in. She waited for a second but the bird didn't display its leg with a message tied to it as it usually did. Maybe she had just let a raven into her room. She was about to lure it out when the raven started changing. The black feathers mother into green hair and the legs lengthened into pink jeans. The black eyes turned a browny colour and suddenly a girl was sitting in front of Annabeth. At least she thought it was a girl. She couldn't really tell. She stepped back, not sure of what to do when the raven, girl, thing spoke.

"Annabeth right? All Magnus said was that you were blond and your room…" she waited for a reply but Annabeth couldn't speak. This was a message from her cousin. But who was this. She tried to remember what Magnus had said the last time they spoke. He couldn't come to the wedding. He was doing fine. The old house Randolph had owned was now a shelter for the homeless. Something about… Sam, was this Sam?

"Are you Sam?" She asked cautiously

"Wow. That's the first time I've ever gotten Sam. No, I'm Alex but good try I guess. Sams off doing whatever she does with that husband off hers. But Annabeth right?"

"Uh yeah. Is Magnus in trouble?" She said, her concern rising. She remembered Alex now. Magnus' partner.

"Well, I don't know. He didn't tell me. He just said to go get Annabeth. Just because I can turn into animals and fly…" Alex continued but Annabeth was packing her bag. If Magnus needed her then she was going. Then she remembered Percy.

"One second Alex." She said as she ran to the bathroom. The water was still running and Percy was singing a led Zeppelin song at the top of his lungs. She knocked on the glass "Percy. Get out of the shower we have to go. Magnus needs me p. We can drop you off at camp on the way."

"Magnus your cousin. In Boston?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong why does he need you?"

"I don't know, he sent Alex, you know his partner… with the green hair."

"Oh yeah, cool guy."

"Yeah well Alex is telling me that Magnus said to 'get me' so I'm going. He only wants me when he really needs me. When it's important."

"Yeah go. Don't wait for me I'll go to camp and I can stay there until your back. Just let me know what's going on. I love you." He pulled her into a kiss. His wet arms wrapped around her waist. She kissed him back but pulled away.

"I don't know Percy. I don't want to leave you."

"Annabeth. How many times have you left me before and we've both been fine. It'll be alright. Your right. He'd only ask if it was important. I love you. Now go." Annabeth signed but left the room. Alex was pouring herself a glass of wine but stopped when she saw Annabeth.

"So were good now, we can go?"

"Yep."

"Alright then. You don't mind traveling with a… idk uh I'm feeling dragon. You cool with that?" Alex said dragon as if she were talking about a bunny rabbit or a dog. Just something you see walking around.

"No. That's fine. Your sure he didn't say anything?"

"No. I'm just going to jump out the window, don't be alarmed meet me down there." Alex said flipping shoulder-length hair away from her face. She, well Annabeth still wasn't sure if she was a girl today but she was pretty sure about. Well, Alex, anyway, nodded at her before jumping through the window, turning back into a raven mid jump. Annabeth stood staring for a second before turning and running down the straits. Her head was overflowing with all the information she didn't know. It wasn't in her nature to be in the dark. She was always the one to figure things out first and understand what was going on. But with Magnus. It could be anything.

Annabeth had never ridden an ancient Norse dragon that was actually a shape shifter and she wasn't too keen on doing it again. She wasn't sure if Alex could speak in animal form but she didn't really care. All she cared about was holding on to Alex's hide as tight as she could. Her long hair whipped in and out of her face and the cities below flashed by before Annabeth could even take notice of where they were. Boston wasn't too far from Manhattan, where her and Percy lived, but Alex was definitely going faster than Annabeth would have expected. Her hands were clams and her chest was heaving with every breath. It was as if the speed they were traveling was snatching her breath from within her. Suddenly Alex the dragon slowed and Annabeth saw Boston from above. She was too awed to notice the empty streets but Alex did. Suddenly Alex was diving for the ground head first. Annabeth started screaming, if Alex didn't stop now they would smash onto the ground and be squashed from the pressure. Annabeth was preparing to jump if Alex didn't slow when she did. Alex stopped and looked back at Annabeth. She cocked her head to the side, telling Annabeth to get off. Annabeth slid down the dragons side and stood. The streets were filled with an eerie silence, that shouldn't be heard at this time of day. Alex morphed back into human form and looked around astonished.

"There should be people out. This is bad." She said looking at her deserted city. Annabeth was shocked as well. The few times she had visited this city she had been surrounded by people. Even at her uncle's house there was always a maid or butler around. She'd never seen an entire city deserted before. Asleep sure, but completely empty, nobody at all. That was a new kind of weird. She took a deep breath and scanned her surroundings and realised she was in a park. She couldn't be sure what park but it a group of gold ducks. Ok she could work with this.

"Are we Randolph's house? Is that where he is?" Annabeth asked

"Uh yeah." Alex whispered, as if she thought someone was listening.

Ok then. She was going back to Randolph's house. She hadn't been there since she was maybe… 5? She couldn't really remember. Alex started walking, her footsteps echoing through the silence. Annabeth followed but kept looking over her shoulder.

Annabeth wasn't sure how she was going to react to that house again. Nothing overly traumatic happened, just her dad fighting with his siblings. But this looked nothing like what she remembered. Someone had painted it a pale orange so it looked like a diamond in the rough. On the door was a handmade sight that said 'The Chase Space. All homeless welcome' then in smaller letters at the bottom 'sponsored by Blitzen's best'. Alex swung the door open and stormed in.

"MAGNUS!" her voice was filled will rage and concern. She smashed the door into the wall and started throwing things around the room. It was a very simple room with a double bed and a desk. There was a chest of drawers against the wall and a window that was laying open. "He should be here. This is his room when he's staying in the city. Look for a note." She ordered. Annabeth began searching but she knew they wouldn't find anything. There was nowhere to put a not in this room that they couldn't see. Alex was growing red in the face and pulling at her green hair. "We have to go to Valhalla. I would call Sam but I don't know if it's safe. We're going by dragon again." She said waving her hands around. Alex went back downstairs in a huff Annabeth behind her.

Annabeth had never seen anything like it. The creme walls travelled through the clouds, unlike Boston there were people everywhere. Some flying around with axes, hundreds roaming the grounds. Alex had turned back into a human and was leading Annabeth through the gates. People kept shooting Annabeth looks as if she wasn't expected but Alex reassured her that she would be fine, no one messed with Magnus or his visitors. Annabeth nodded and walked on still unnerved by the dirty looks given to her by strangers. Valhalla. The myths were true. This shouldn't have surprised Annabeth, she was the child of a Greek goddess for crying out loud. Magnus had told her about this place several times. But it did.

They walked through a room resembling a lobby with people running around carrying an assortment of weapons. Most people didn't pay them attention but one man who dressed as if he were from the Middle Ages spat as they walked past. Alex turned and flipped him off which made him choke on the food he was eating. Alex turned to look back at Annabeth, who raised an eyebrow.

"Some people, even after being here for THOUSANDS OF YEARS" she directed that last bit at the man, now being slapped on the back by several other people. Alex rolled her eyes and continued "can't get over the fact that I don't have a specific gender." Alex walked on seemingly unfazed to an elevator and punched the number 19. "Ever met the folk from floor 19 Annabeth?" Alex asked as the elevator rose smoothly upwards.

"Some of them. I don't really remember though." Annabeth answers. Everything about this pace made her feel wrong. Like she wasn't supposed to exist. Which to them, she supposed, she wasn't. She was from a whole different time era. A whole different belief. She was foreign. The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Alex stepped out. The hall was plain with a wolf head mounted on the wall by the elevator. Someone had stabbed it between the eyes but otherwise it looked perfectly fine.

"Oh yes, the wolf stabbing. Magnus' daily therapy." Alex said noticing Annabeth's gaze. She continued to walk down to one of the doors with AF carved into it. Alex pushed the door open and walked in. Annabeth stood awkwardly in the doorway not sure if she was welcome inside. "Come in already" Alex spoke. Annabeth walked in. The place was massive. There were three doors leading away from the room they were in which had a small kitchen and dining table in it as well as a couch and in the centre a big grass space in the middle with a large tree. Alex went at sat at the foot of the tree and sighed. "He'll know I'm her now. He'll come." Alex said as the door flew open.

"What in the helheim Alex! I was about to leave when Mallory said she saw you coming in! Why didn't you -" he turned and saw Annabeth and ran over to her."Annabeth, oh my god I've missed you so much. Thank you for coming. There's something I need to show you. Follow me." He made towards the door.

"Nice to see you too." Alex said following him out. Magnus' door was across from Alex's and he swung it open. It looked very similar to Alex's room but with a few personal changes. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and her into his room.

"Hey! I thought no one was allowed in her except me!" Alex said winking. Magnus' cheeks reddens but he continued.

"Annabeth this photo appeared on my bed yesterday. He held a dram with an image in it. He passed it to Annabeth and she looked.

"Magnus do you know who this is?" She said in a shaky voice.

"No. But your names on the back. Do you?"

"Yes. You pr sure you don't recognise them?"

"No. Annabeth who is it?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and looked into her cousins eyes. "I have to call Percy first."


	2. Chapter 2

"Annabeth calm down, calm down. What did you just say? Who was the person in the photo?" Percy's voice as filled with static and she could hear people in the background.

"Percy, it's…" tears filled her eyes again and she took a deep breath.

"It's alright take your time."

"I'm not stupid, I know this call is putting you in danger. I just… it's… it's Luke Percy." Annabeth broke down her voice cracking.

"Annabeth, he's gone we saw it."

"No. It's a kid Percy, I think he chose rebirth. It looks exactly like him. With a woman hugging him and it's not May. There's an address, in Australia. I think he's come back. Percy, what if he came back?" Her voice as full of emotion. She hadn't dared told anyone but she missed Luke so so much, and she had always wondered what he had done when he got to the afterlife. And that photo, was identical to Luke, he even had a long faint birthmark where his scar had been. It had to be him. It just had to be.

"Alright, calm down, Nico has been listening and he wants to come down with me-"

"Percy if your needed in Manhattan, then _stay_ in Manhattan." Annabeth replied

"No I'm coming, if it's really him I need to see it. Nico wants to come cause you know his dead person knack, which means that Will, will probably be down as well. I'm meeting you in Boston-"

"No don't, there's something weird happening there, tell Nico to shadow travel to 17 liberty drive, tonight, we'll be there. Got to go. Stay safe love you."

"I love you too" Percy responded.

Annabeth, sitting head in hands, was at the foot of Magnus' tree crying. About five people were in room now, three more people had entered and were fussing around. Alex kept leaving and coming back and talking in hushed tones to the red head, Annabeth was pretty sure Magnus had said her name was Mallory. Magnus kept shooting Annabeth worried looks but left her alone. Someone introduced as Halfborn Gunderson was using a laptop and trying to find the address from the photo. Apparently theres a computer class he has been taking and he has become quite a decent tech guy. Well that's what Mallory said. Annabeth's tears had began to stop but she was still so overwhelmed. Luke. Her Luke. Might be back. She knew he wouldn't remember anything from his life but she really wanted to see him. She needed confirmation that he had ended up being rewarded for his actions.

"Hey, so Alex and I want to show you someone." Mallory had come up to Annabeth and whispered. The others hadn't noticed but Alex was eyeing the pair. Annabeth nodded and got up following Mallory.

"Where are you off to then?" Halfborn said looking up from his laptop.

"Girl talk." Alex said with a wink before leaving. In the hallway Alex and Mallory were walking towards a door she hadn't seen before. Mallory knocked and a girls voice came from behind the door.

"Who is it? Is girl time?" Her voice as high and she sounded young but it was filled with so much pain.

"Yep, I'm a girl today. Can I come in?" Alex said, her voice soft.

The door creaked open very slightly and Mallory slipped in then quickly after Alex went in. Annabeth hesitated but went in after them. Whoever this girl was, Annabeth was curious. Inside Annabeth was overwhelmed. It was like stepping into a dollhouse made huge. The walls were pink and white stripes and everything looked as if it was made from plastic. Alex and Mallory were standing beside a little girl, clinging to Alex's hand. The girl was eyeing Annabeth curiously. Alex nodded at the girl and she started speaking.

"Hi, my names Alison. What's your name?" She was gripping Alex so hard her fingers were turning white.

"My names Annabeth, it's nice to meet you. How old are you?" Annabeth but down and became eye level with Alison. She had stunning blonde hair and bright green eyes. When she spoke she showed that two of her teeth were missing. Annabeth had to remind herself that this girl was dead.

"I'm six nearly seven." She replied proudly.

"Remember Ali, you get to be six a bit longer now. Okay, so your just six." Mallory said calmly as the girls face fell.

"Sorry. I'm sorry I'm just six." She said correcting her mistake to Annabeth.

"Wow. I like your room."

"It's not for me. I live with Mel ." She said pointing to Mallory.

"Mel?" Annabeth said raising an eyebrow at Mallory. Mallory stared daggers at Annabeth then turned back to Alison and nodded.

"Why don't you go get that sparkly dress you like? You can show Annabeth." Mallory said to Alison who rushed off.

"She came in last week, but she won't say how she you know… and she won't talk to any of the boys, only girls, even when Alex is a guy she won't go near her. Thank gods she's fine with you, we were starting to worry she wouldn't warm up to anyone else. Not even her Valkyrie will say what happens. She had to get approval from Odin but she won't tell anyone. We've both gone and asked her as well." Mallory stopped when Alison ran out of her room holding a dress as pink as the room around her. Annabeth smiled and said she liked it before Mallory telling her that all three of them left. They went back into Magnus' room where Halfborn was preparing a sandwich.

"Did you find him?" Annabeth asked rushing over.

"Yep. That is Alexander, or lex as he prefers, Conner aged 7 lives in Melbourne Vitoria Australia with his single mother, Cora who had him at 17. I can probably find more I'm just a bit hungry, want anything miss?"

"No. Lex Conner. It's almost like a joke. But it can't be him if he's 8, oh… thanks" Annabeth went a sat by the tree.

"Hey, Annabeth" Magnus said coming to sit next to her. "We goi g out to meet Percy and the others in twenty, are you coming?"

"No, I need to think about all this, sorry. Can you bring him back?"

Yeah, of course. Don't stress, we'll figure everything out. Just calm down and we'll see you soon. We're going to see Amit and Sam then." He stood up and clapped Annabeth on the back. She nodded and watched as Magnus, halfborn and the other guy, T.J. filed out of the room. Annabeth took a deep breath. She could do this.


End file.
